A Visitor
by rubymaslover
Summary: PRE-BTR. Carlos, James, Logan, and Kendall are young and dumb. Some dumber than the others. Carlos believes there is something paranormal in Kendall's house, but the boys don't believe him, especially Kendall. What is in Kendall's house, and what does it want? Rated M for language and some rude humor.


**This idea came to mind and I had to do it before I lost all the ideas. It came to me from reading some other stories and watching a movie. Enjoy! New OC story coming soon. **

The four boys layed on the floor of Kendall's living room, on top of character-themed sleeping bags. Carlos had a flashlight in his hand. It was the only light that was on in the room. "And then," he whispered in a creepy voice, "The girl turned around. And she saw..." Kendall and James leaned forward in suspense. Suddenly, Logan popped out from behind them and screamed, "WHAT'RE YOU AFRAID OF?" The two listeners jumped as their hearts rushed. Carlos and James started laughing uncontrollably. "Dude!" Kendall shouted at the raven haired boy. "Not cool! James and I nearly pissed ourselves!" Logan chuckled as James looked down in shame. "Almost?" he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear as he stood up, revealing a dark mark of pee staining his jammies. They all cracked up and he just pouted and stormed into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Alright, I think that's enough ghost stories. We all know there's no such thing as ghosts anyway," Kendall stated. The two remaining boys looked at him like he was crazy. "Dude, you don't believe in ghosts?" Carlos questioned wide-eyed. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Carlos. We're 13." At this, Logan laughed, "_You're_ 13," Carlos chuckled. Kendall was the youngest member of the band. The rest of the boys had turned 14 before him. Because of this, they had always made fun of him. They called him the "baby of the group."

"Whatever," Kendall said. "That just shows that I'm more mature than you guys. Ghosts aren't real!" The bathroom door opened and James had a towel around his waist. The rest of the boys just covered their eyes. "Dude, put some pants on!" Carlos shouted. James walked over to them. "Kendall, you got any boxers I can borrow?" He held the towel up with his hand. Kendall scrunched up his nose. "No! That's disgusting! Didn't you bring any extra?" he whisper-yelled. James picked up his bag, opened it, and shook it upside down. Nothing but a plastic comb fell out. He caught it before it hit the floor and slowly combed it through his curly brown hair. The boys rolled their eyes at this. "Just ask your mom to come over and bring you some," Logan suggested. The boys nodded in agreement. James, however, didn't agree so much. "No, what the fuck? I can't let her know I just piss..." He realized what he was about to shout for the world to hear and continued in a much quieter tone. "I just... pissed my pants." He lowered his head in shame once again. The young teens tried to stifle laughter as Kendall stood up. "Come on, man. I'll see if I have anything." He walked over to his room, James following behind.

As soon as the boys left, and Carlos and Logan were alone, they started talking. "So Kendall doesn't believe in ghosts," Carlos said. Logan shook his head, looking down. "He just thinks he's more mature than us, I guess. He is the bravest, you know." Carlos nodded. "Also the youngest." They laughed quietly, not wanting Kendall to hear. In the dark of the Knight livingroom, Logan stood up. "I'm thirsty, dude. I'm gonna go get a soda," he said, walking to the kitchen. Carlos was sitting there. Alone. On the floor. In the dark. _Alone_. He sunk into his sleeping bag, not wanting to see the darkness of the livingroom. He could only faintly see the light from Kendall's room, but that was down another hall. His hand slowly moved around the floor, searching for the flashlight he just had. Suddenly, Carlos heard a bang. It seemed a book had fallen from the bookshelf. He screamed, waking Mama Knight and Katie. ran into the livingroom and switched on the light. She had a bath robe on and curlers in her hair. "What's going on in here?" she asked, panicked.

Carlos couldn't even get the words out. There was a dusty black book on the floor, presumably the one that had fallen from the shelf. He was pointing to the book and stuttering "The g-g-g b-b-book, it f-f-f... _Ghost_!" Mama Knight raised her eyebrows at this, her hands placed firmly on her hips. "Ghost?" she inquired quizzically. "Sweetie, there's no such thing as ghosts. The book just slipped off the shelf, it happens all the time." She walked over to the fallen book and bent over to pick it up. It was a beat-up book and it looked pretty old. Carlos felt a shiver run up his spine as he looked at it, but Jennifer just slipped it back into its place on the shelf. The three missing boys entered the livingroom, Logan with a soda in his hand, all shaken by the sudden commotion. "What's going on in here?" Kendall asked. Logan sipped on his soda loudly. Carlos stood up, stepping out of his sleeping bag. "There was a _ghost_. The weird book fell from the shelf and it was dark and I was alone and-" the Latino was cut off by Kendall who held his hand up and said, "There's no such thing as ghosts." The rest of the boys and Katie, who had apparently been eavesdropping the entire time, gasped. "Seriously, you guys, I said it before! Why the hell are you acting so surprised now?" Kendall received a subtle smack on the arm from Jennifer, presumably for his use of the word "hell" in their Catholic home. "I'm going to bed. Get in your sleeping bags, and no more scary stories!" Mama Knight spoke sternly and the four boys nodded. She and Katie disappeared into their rooms and the boys layed in their sleeping bags.

"Guys, I swear that was a ghost," Carlos whispered. James kicked him through their sleeping bags. "Shut up, Carlos." The Latino winced and shreiked "Ow!" James rolled his eyes in the darkness of the room. "You probably couldn't even feel it, we're in sleeping bags!" And the argument continued.  
"You hit me hard!"  
"Well I need my beauty sleep!"  
"Yeah, you _really_ need it."  
"Shut the fuck up! You're just jealous-"  
"Jealous of what, your Jew fro-"

"Guys!" Kendall whispered. "You're gonna wake my mom again. Just shut the hell up, and go to sleep already. Ok?" Since it was Kendall's house, the boys did as they were told. Throughout the night, something made Carlos uneasy.


End file.
